Farewell Message
by Geny Rubare Hibari
Summary: "No sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto, de todos modos no puedes leerlo. Squalo dijo que lo hiciera, que me ayudaría a liberarme, pero él no tiene idea de cómo me siento. De hecho, ni siquiera yo lo sé."


_**¿ la única persona que leyó esto antes que todos ustedes, se puso a llorar con solo leer las últimas tres palabras asique supongo qe esta bueno jeje. X3 espero que les guste! ¿ pero es lacrimógeno jeje… En fin, aclarare algo, ya se que supuestamente no se sabe si Mammon es una mujer o un hombre, pero yo creo que es una mujer, no lo se me gusta mas asi. Ustedes véanlo como quieran.  
>Bueno, todos los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano, diosa de la existencia le haré un altar en mi habitación TvT –w- pero mientras tanto disfruten la historia!<strong>_

_**-.-.-.-**_

"_No sé por qué estoy escribiendo esto, de todos modos no puedes leerlo. Squalo dijo que lo hiciera, que me ayudaría a liberarme, pero él no tiene idea de cómo me siento. De hecho, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Le dije que era estúpido escribirte algo así porque… Bueno, ya lo sabes. Sin embargo, aquí estoy, escribiendo cosas estúpidas para…ti._

_No sé qué decirte, esto me está costando demasiado… No sé por qué. No sé qué escribir…que decirte… Solo se me viene una pregunta a la mente…_

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_Te fuiste… No, te escapaste. Eso es lo que les dije, lo que todos creen, que te escapaste como una cobarde porque no querías enfrentarte a ese destino… Porque yo les conté eso, porque tú me pediste que les dijera eso. Pero, yo se lo qué en verdad pasó, Verde y yo lo sabemos. Pero claro, él tampoco puede decir mucho en su estado actual. Pero yo sé lo que pasó, sé por qué lo hiciste…_

_Por mí. Porque eres una estúpida y te sacrificaste por mí. ¡Te dije que tenía todo bajo control! Nos superaban en número, lo sé, pero yo soy lo suficientemente fuerte, podría haberlos detenido. Sé que éramos solo tres, contando al inútil de Verde, lo que nos dejaba solo a ti y a mí para pelear, pero podría haberte cuidado, ¡Podía defenderte! No tenías que… ¿Por qué me empujaste? ¿Por qué me sacaste del camino, tirándome contra los arbustos cuando los sentiste llegar? ¿Por qué corriste lo más lejos posible de mí?_

_¿Por qué me abandonaste?_

_Lo peor de ese día fue el silencio. El no oír indicio alguno de lo que había pasado contigo. El tener miedo otra vez, miedo de saber que lo último que te había dicho había sido: "tonta bebé" cuando tú me diste un suave apretón en mis manos, con las tuyas tan pequeñas. El miedo de no volverte a ver._

_Miedo que se volvió realidad._

_¿Por qué me dejaste? Solo, completamente solo, hundiéndome nuevamente en este frío…_

_Aún recuerdo ese primer día que llegué a los cuarteles de Varia. Tú me recibiste. Tú, tan pequeña me acogiste y me cuidaste. Prometiste hacerte cargo de mí hasta que pudiera cuidarme por mí mismo. Me alimentaste, me enseñaste, me criaste. Y ahora, me abandonaste. ¡Te fuiste! ¡Desapareciste!_

_¡No puedo seguir por mi cuenta! ¡No estoy listo!_

_. . ._

_¿Me extrañas?_

_Donde sea que estés, ¿Me extrañas? ¿Piensas en mí? Si lo haces, ¿Cuán seguido? ¿Sientes ese vacío en el estómago cuando me recuerdas? Si lo haces, ¿Qué es este sentimiento que me oprime el pecho cada vez que veo tu rostro en mi mente? Es molesto… No sé qué es, me asusta. ¿Cómo me lo quito?_

_No sé por qué pensaste que podía quedarme solo. No puedo, es difícil. No tengo a nadie, estoy absolutamente solo, sin nadie con quien contar. Y a esos idiotas no les importa lo que te haya pasado ¿Puedes creerlo? Ya buscan a tu reemplazo cuando ha pasado tan poco. ¡Son tan…!_

_Estoy mintiendo, ambos lo sabemos. Todos están afectados por tu partida. A todos les dolió. Eras una gran ilusionista, el corazón del equipo, y por eso deben buscar un reemplazo. Es el trabajo después de todo. Pero, además de ser parte del grupo, eras parte de nuestra familia. Porque tú nos unías como una familia, aunque todos sean tan molestos. Sin ti… No sé cómo seguir adelante, aunque intenten ayudarme. Solo tú me entendías._

_No sé qué hacer, estoy perdido. En tu velorio… Si, te hicieron un velorio. Obviamente sin tu cuerpo, que desapareció. Hay incluso una tumba en tu nombre… Vacía, solo una piedra y un montón de tierra. No estás ahí._

_Estoy… Muriendo por dentro. ¿Puedes creer que tiemblo escribiendo las cartas? Y por favor no notes esas manchas de agua en la carta… Sabes que son. Y no ayuda que esté aquí, en la playa. Tu lugar favorito. ¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos venir aquí a pasar el día? Comíamos y jugábamos. Te metías al mar con flotadores, te veías tan tierna. Cuando todos se cansaban y se iban a la mansión, y nosotros nos quedábamos jugando y bromeando hasta que se ponía el sol. Recuerdo con una sonrisa aquél día en que nosotros, sentados en la misma roca en la que estoy en este momento, viendo el atardecer, hablábamos de cosas sin sentido, solo pasando el rato. Te dije que te ayudaría a volver a tu estado normal, y que… Bueno, y que serías mi novia. Recuerdo como te sonrojaste cuando dije eso, que tierna._

_También dije que te protegería. No pude cumplir mi promesa, tal como tú no cumpliste la tuya. Supongo que estamos a mano ¿No es así?_

_Quizás, con todo lo que dije, te hayas hecho una idea equivocada de lo que pienso, porque… No te odio. Es todo lo contrario. Pero, estoy afectado por tu… ida, y mucho. Las primeras dos semanas no salí de mi habitación. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Puedes creerlo? Solo me quedaba ahí, sentado, pensando en ti._

_¿Por qué no hice más? ¿Por qué no valoré cada segundo que estaba contigo? ¿Por qué no te cuidé más? ¿Por qué te deje ir?_

_No te culpo. Me salvaste, quisiste que siguiera adelante con mi vida, y eso haré. Aún no sé cómo, pero lo haré. No te olvidaré jamás, lo prometo. Aunque quisiera, que no es el caso, no podría. Eres simplemente tan importante para mí… Tú eres quien me hiciste quien soy. Ser esta persona, estar aquí sentado en la playa, con esta carta en la mano y la botella al lado. Y no, no estoy bebiendo, es solo una botella vacía, porque no voy a poner esta carta en tu tumba vacía y no la dejaré en mi cuarto tampoco, porque al parecer tengo que dártela. En fin, esta es la manera más rápida que conozco: Un papel en una botella, y al mar. Me importa una mierda la contaminación, solo te quiero a ti._

_. . ._

_Porque te quiero. Fuiste mi mejor amiga, mi hermana, mi todo. Y, poco a poco… yo… me fui enamorando de ti. De tu personalidad, de tu ternura, de tu sonrisa que solo vi una vez en la vida, de tus ojos… Tienes los ojos más lindos del mundo, ¿Te lo dije? No sé por qué no lo admitías y te quitabas ese ridículo gorro. Era divertido quitártelo. Amaba molestarte. Yo…_

_Te extraño. Me gustaría saber si tú también me extrañas. Extraño tus pequeñas manos sobre las mías, cuando te recostabas en mi regazo para dormir una siesta, cuando me regañabas cuando hacía ridiculeces solo por molestar, cuando te ponías tiernamente seria como la mayor del grupo. Te extraño tanto…_

_Y te extraño tanto porque te amo._

_. . . Me estoy poniendo cursi. No es propio de mí. . ._

_Tan solo… descansa, te lo mereces. Has hecho muchas cosas por todos nosotros en estos años, así que te mereces estas… Vacaciones._

_Pero, te pediré un último favor… No me olvides, jamás lo hagas._

_Dios, me gustaría… Abrazarte una última vez, acariciar tu cabello una última vez, sentir tus pequeñas manitos una última vez, mirar tus ojos una última vez, jugar contigo una última vez._

_Te amo, Mammon._

_Tu príncipe, Bel."_

_-.-.-.-_

_**¿ que les parecio? Yo llore mientras lo escribia yay! En fin espero qe les haya gustado y dejen muchos muchos reviews! =D y me deprimi –en el rincón de los emos- BEL CHAAAN! **_

_**¿ oh y aproposito farewell seria como un adios o un adios para siempre ahora si -en el rincon de los emos- BEL CHAN!  
><strong>_


End file.
